Some conventional hand-held tools, such as crimping tools, cutting tools, riveting tools, and the like, may require a very strong hand grip force be applied to the handles of the tool in order to achieve a high quality crimp, cut or similar type operation. Sometimes the force required to achieve a quality crimp or cut simply cannot be applied by certain individuals with limited strength and/or limited dexterity. In other cases, conventional hand-held tools may have handles that are too far apart to be effectively gripped by some individuals. Additionally, the force applied to the handles of a conventional hand-held tool can vary from person to person. The result of all of the above can be costly rejects, variations in the quality of crimps, ineffective cuts, and the like. Moreover, repeated use of such conventional hand-held tools can lead to physical ailments, such as carpal tunnel syndrome, or similar type problems. Operating a conventional hand-held tool in the close quarters of a housing cabinet can also be difficult.